Flamme Aveuglant
by Scholtheim
Summary: Natsume started feeling weird towards his friend Ruka. And he'll use a newcomer to cover it up. Shounen ai! Natsume x Ruka Natsume x Mikan.
1. Caché et Interdit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and I think I never will. And if I did, it would be banned in several countries for its content. ,

**Warning: **This fanfic is a shonen-ai.. So if you don't like boy/boy relationship, better plant some explosives to your PC and ignite them.. OOC might be present.. Also.. This made by an amateur writer.. Better not to expect this as Shakespearean quality.. More importantly.. This fanfic is cursed.. Anyone who tries to copy and post this somewhere on the web with or without my permission will be unable to sleep for 5 months or until they die of fatigue...

**Pairings: **Natsume x Ruka; Natsume x Mikan; Tsubasa x Natsume; slight Narumi x Misaki

**Note: **The title is in French but you'll not find any French words within the story.. Except for chapter titles.. Honestly.. I don't speak, write, read, nor understand French.. I just like it.. I only speak English and Tagalog... Suggestions and comments are highly welcome through reviews.. Flames will be ignored..

**Dedication: **This fanfic is for my ever supportive friend, Your Majesty Niel Aika Therese Samudio Gonzaga of the Queendom of Babalandia..Who insisted me into writing this fanfiction despite the ton of projects to be done at school... Aning!

**Caché et Interdit**

They had been together for years by now. Ruka had been his friend and confidant since they were young. He was the only one whom Natsume trusted with his quandaries. He trusted him, as a friend.

But things are beginning to change.

Natsume started feeling odd towards Ruka. He can hear in his ears his heart pounding heavily whenever he is with his friend, or so it was. He can't look into him directly on his eyes. He feels uneasy whenever he talks with him.

'_Am I,'_ Natsume asked himself silently, _'in love with him?'_

"Hey Natsume," his friend called suddenly, causing Natsume to look into his bluish-grey eyes who was too, looking at him. This made Natsume to look away and caused his face to have shades of pink. "What do you think of the new girl Mikan?"

"Do you think I care?" Natsume answered rudely yet truthfully.

Ruka, who was expecting to hear this kind of response, had to think of a new topic to start a conversation with his friend for he himself was bored, sitting under an oak tree in the forest nearby the Academy. Girls? School? Food? Rabbits? Nah. He knows that Natsume won't respond to these kinds of things. But his list came into a halt when the silence of the area was vanished.

"Hey," It was Natsume. Ruka was surprised for it is very rare, so rare that it is the first time it happened, for Natsume to start off a chat. "What would you do if someone, who you least expect it, tells you that they like you?"

Ruka was shocked. The blonde didn't expect such question from his friend.

'_What am I asking?'_ the purple-haired boy questioned himself.

Ruka, who also didn't know the answer to his friend's question, responded with a baffled sound.

"Why did you ask?"

'_I also don't know!' _His heart is trying to get out of his chest. It is beating so hard that he could hear it from his ears. But then there was, out of pure nothingness, an answer.

"I love you, Ruka," the crimson-eyed boy confessed.


	2. Sérieusement

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy.. And if I did, why would I still have to write this fanfic?

**Warning:** Shonen-ai content… Better poke your eyes now if you hate these kinds of things… There will be EXTREME OOC-ness in this chapter..

**Note:** This chapter is written in less than 30 minutes.. Hope it turns out well..

**Sérieusement**

"I love you, Ruka."

Even Natsume didn't know where he got the courage to tell. He felt so stupid at that time. He hasn't thought that his words could end their long-time friendship until he was too late. All that he is expected now is a scream, a scream that could move the mountain of Everest into somewhere in Europe, or a scream that could turn the U.S.A. into an archipelago. He did also expect a punch, a slap, a kick, or a body slam.

But there was none. Instead there was a short snicker.

"I didn't know that my Alice could now affect human persons! That's amazing!" Ruka sounded perplexed yet excited.

Natsume, who was annoyed about his love's reaction, had decided to gather up all his remaining courage inside himself to tell the truth.

"No, seriously. I love you. I had been hiding it for quite a while now. I can't go to sleep thinking about you. But I was afraid, terrified. I was afraid that our friendship will come to an end if I tell you what I feel." Natsume paused, breathing in air and the gathering the guts he needed to continue. "But now, I feel relieved for just the fact that I have released my emotions that I have been keeping inside even though I am not certain of what you'll feel."

Ruka gasped. Natsume didn't know what to do next. Now, he was really expecting the scream, the punch, the slap, the kick, or the body slam.

Again, there was none. Instead there was a rustle. And it came from a nearby bush.

"Who goes there?" Natsume yelled. He made some flames from his hand, ready to strike whoever was hiding in the bush.

But then, a girl with lavender eyes emerged before them. She is wearing a weird mushroom outfit and was wielding some yet another weird gadget in her hands.

"Don't worry. It's just me, Hotaru." The girl said in a cold tone.

"Just you? What are you doing here anyway" Natsume demanded, extinguishing the blaze in his hand.

Hotaru rose and eyebrow and smiled evilly. With a quick snicker, she replied.

"Recording every word that you spoke."

**Reviewer Worship:**

**novachipsalice**: My first and currently only reviewer!! I love you!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Well.. Here is the chapter 2.. hope it meets up your expectations!! Ah.. Wait.. Pinoy ka di ba?? Hehe.. La lang.. Salamat po ng maraming marami uli!!


	3. Ignifuger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru or Mikan. But I would be very happy if I did.

**Warning: **Shonen-ai content… Better pound your computer monitor with a mallet if hate these things…

**Note: **Another one of my rushed chapters… Again… I hope that it would turn out well… To NATS: ayan.. crimson na… Masaya ka na? hehe.. aning!

**Ignifuger**

"What!" Natsume yelled, flames coming out of his palms. Eyes glaring and brows curling.

"Don't even try to use your Alice on me." The girl in the mushroom costume declared, "This ultra-lightweight, hyper-long ranged, mega-sensitive audio recorder that automatically filters out any environmental variables is made of extremely fireproof material that can withstand up to 1700°C."

Natsume became even more furious. Ruka, on the other hand, remained silent for he wasn't sure of what is happening.

"This uber-cute, overly-adorable, super-charming fungi gear," Hotaru continued, "is made up of cotton fabric and foam padding that is treated with a top secret chemical to become exceedingly fire resistant to 1500°C while still soft and cool to touch."

Natsume is now really, really furious. He wants to kill her badly. He would love to see her toast, scobegging for mercy. He got no other choice but to.

"I'll buy the tape! 200 rabbits!" Natsume pleaded.

"Don't you know how much fame I can get if I give this to the media?"

"500Rt!"

"Na-ah."

"1,000!"

"This tape is priceless!"

"Is there something else that I can do? Just please don't show it in public!"

"Is there?"

Hotaru came to think. Then her face suddenly wore a sarcastically, most-evil grin.

"There is one." Hotaru said, "You know Mikan?"

"Yeah, the stupid new-comer." Natsume replied, "What about her?"

"I want you to kiss her in class. Everyone in class should be present and I want your lips and hers to be together for exactly 7 seconds."

Natsume was terribly shocked. He knew that he couldn't do that.

"NO WAY!"

"Then listen to the radio this afternoon and hear your precious voice echoing along the academy grounds."

Shaking, he replied.

"Ok, ok! I'll do it! Please give me time. Don't give it to the media just yet. Please I'm begging you."

Natsume fell to his knees. His hands grasping the soft grass beneath his. Trembling, he felt tears rolling down in his cheeks in fear.

**Reviewer Worship:**

**okaix: **Thanks for the review! I doubt that there will be Yaoi in this fic.. I want this to be as rated K+ as possible… Opo.. Pinoy po ako.. 100 kaw po? Hehe..

**DarknessShallRise: ** Thanks!! Hope you like this chapter!

**JPatrick / GetsugaTenshou**: Ayy.. Anong klaseng English yan..? hehe… Naku.. Dhil fwend kita.. Ikaw lng ang ieentertain ko na nagflame… weh?

**ryo07: **Here it is! Hope you like it! Correct me if I'm wrong… natz? Kaw ba yan?

**bobbyneko: ** me too! Hehe…


	4. Nuit Longue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy… and all its occupants… Oh c'mon! Laugh! It's a joke! You don't get it? Why am I so darn corny...?

**Warning: **Shonen-ai… Better drink a sulfur solution if you hate boy/boy relationships…

**Note: **Wala lang… Idededicate ko tong chapter na to kay NATS… sa lahat ng pinoy na nagbabasa nito.. at kay Nicosia… Sana'y magustuhan ninyo…

**Nuit Longue**

Natsume had been lying awake on his bed for five hours now. He just stared blackly on the white-painted ceiling of him room. He just couldn't go to sleep. First, he expressed his true feelings towards his best friend and still doesn't know if he likes him back or even if they are still friends. Then, Hotaru.

"She's evil!" He thought to himself, hammering his pillow with his fists.

With all this problems in mind, he is not sure on what to do next.

Suicide, perhaps?

He personally knew that this is not the solution to his dilemmas. His lifespan had shortened over the years due to his unlimited type Alice. He wants to enjoy his life while he can, with his best friend (or something else).

"Ruka." He told himself, blushing softly in the process. He thought of his silky blonde hair, crystal-like grey eyes, and his beautiful face. Again, his face contained a soft pink tint, hugging his scented pillow.

Remembering him caused Natsume to forget his problems momentarily. But then, he remembers them all again.

Despaired and confused, he opted for his only choice.

He'll touch the transferee's lips with his own. Contact cannot be broken for exactly seven seconds.

"Seven seconds? That's way too long!" He thought, "You'll pay for this, Hotaru. I'll assure you!"

* * *

Somewhere on the Academy, someone is thinking of somebody. 

"Natsume…" he thought.

He, too, wasn't able to sleep. For him, the day was quite long.

"He couldn't be serious."

He clearly remembers his words. The phrase 'I love you, Ruka' kept on echoing in his mind.

He couldn't believe that his best friend would say those words to him. The rudeness and stubbornness of Natsume couldn't fit with those words. He couldn't search in his mind the reason why Natsume feels that way towards him.

But still, he was relieved. He was relieved because he wasn't the first one to express his feelings. He wasn't the first to tell the truth.

**Reviewer Worship:**

**okaix:** Sorry… Pero d tlaga pede eh… 14 years old pa lang ako at wla akong alam tungkol sa mga yaoi… weh? Hehe.. pramiz? Tsaka.. Ung klasmeyt ko na nsa dedication 15 years old pa lng… Cguro gagawa ako ng version nito na rated T pag 18y/o na ko at pag may nalalaman na ko tungkol sa yaoi... hehe..

**DarknessShallRise:** Thanks again!! I really hope you like this chapter!!


	5. Aube

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice… If I did… I would destroy all non-alices!!

**Warning: **Shonen-ai.. If you don't like one.. Hang yourself… NOW!

**Note: **Sorry to keep you waiting guys… Been very busy at school… (wak ka nang umapila natz.. busy ako! Hehe..) Anyweiz.. Here it is! Chapter 5!! Sorry again..

**Aube**

Even before the glorious morning sunshine came through the windows, Natsume was already awake. Putting away his lavender blanket, he stood up, forgetting to fix his bed. He looked down and realized that he was completely naked. He remembered something, smiled, and blushed.

He walked towards the eastern part of the dimly-lit room and turned the handle of the door. Inside, he switched on the lights and stepped towards the mirror. He gazes in his own deep eyes which obviously indicated that he lacked sleep during that night. He moved the curtains and twisted the knob on the wall. He sat on the floor and felt the coldness of the ceramic tiles on the floor and on the wall.

"Seven seconds…" Fear is clearly visible in his crimson eyes.

As mist covers the room and cold water is pouring though the slim yet elegant body of the boy, tears of terror flowed across his cheeks.

Shivering, he noticed that the water had gone very cold. Turning again the knob to stop the water from pouring, he grabbed the towel that hung neatly on its rack. The soft fabric dried the tanned flesh of the lad.

Slowly, he went back to his room. He opened one of the drawers of his wooden cabinet and took out his school uniform. While wearing them, he noticed an envelope lying on the floor just across the door.

"No," he thought while buttoning his polo, "not another one."

He held the letter, encrypted with beautiful cursive handwriting, with his hands. With a quick flash, the paper caught fire and within seconds, it was ash.

He released the chain that hold the door and opened it. Looking down, he saw a pair of shoes, and someone was wearing them.

**Reviewer Worship:**

**okaix:** Sorry.. Peoh ganun tlaga.. 3 years pa.. yey! 15 na qouh! Haberdey to me!!

**ryo07:** o.. yan na.. tuwa ka na? hehe.. piz! pede hanggan 10 na lng? please?

**sarahpatrick:** I'm really, really sorry for keeping you waiting. Thank you so much for appreciating my work. Hope you like this chapter. Again, thank you very much for your continued support! Thanks! Thanks! And More Thanks!!


	6. Voix

**Disclaimer: **I don't have to own Gakuen Alice to create my fantasies about them...

**Warning: **This fan fiction contains Shounen-ai… If you don't like this kind of story… Better take cyanide pills…

**Note: **As always... I apologize for posting this chapter very, very late.. I'm really, really sorry... Je suis desole... Again... I'm very sorry... It's all because of those stupid projects!! I hate them… I hate them all..! (Pulls red string… "I will deliver your vengeance...") And… As usual… This chapter is going to be a short one… Once more… I, Coltz, apologizes here to all of you who read and appreciate my work… I'm sorry for not being punctual (?) and responsible (!)… Please forgive me… kneels and bows… Another thing… Advanced Happy Holidays to all of us!! Yey!!

**Voix**

Natsume felt his chest tighter. He was sweating while he looked down on the clay-tiled floor of the dormitory. His heartbeat got faster as he raises his head slowly. One by one, he saw schoolgirl's shoes, long white socks, a red skirt, and the usual grade school girl blouse. Carefully and leisurely, he tilted his head a little more to see the identity of the guest only to see a girl with an orange hair pigtailed by two red ribbons.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" She said, smiling.

"Who are you? What are you doing here this early?" Natsume shouted. His voice echoed along the corridors.

"Shhh… be quiet! You might wake the others up!" The girl whispered.

"I said who are you? You're not human, are you?" Natsume asked again, looking very annoyed yet more calm.

"Oh, I apologize. I'm Amanatsu! And as you have just noticed, yes, I'm a robot." It bowed to give respect to a newly-met acquaintance, "I'm here to send Mister Natsume Hyuuga a message from my master and creator, Miss Hotaru Imai."

Upon hearing the robot's last statement, Natsume's eyes dilated and his chest became tighter.

"The message says," Amanatsu's glass eyes were glowing and its head is doing a full 360 degree rotation. It continued in Hotaru's voice, "Since I haven't got a good night's sleep, I have decided to add something to our little agreement, just to add a little more excitement. You know Mr. Jinno? He is our math teacher and a lightning alice. He's quite a dangerous man you know, being able to shoot bolt of lightning from his teeny-weeny wand. I want you to do the 'Seven Seconds Agreement' in his class this morning. Bye!" Amanatsu's head rotated once more and its voice was back to normal, "This is the end of the message. Sorry for disturbing you and have a nice day!" Amanatsu bowed again and ran off along the corridor at superhuman speed.

"Have a nice day, huh?" Natsume thought to himself. His knees were trembling and his breathing was much faster. He entered his room and sat on the lavender bed. He tried to relax but couldn't. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it. It didn't really help at all. He returned to his room and lay on the bed.

"How will I do that? What will the other people think of me? A pervert? And what about the academy? Will the kick me out? And what about…"

Even with endless questions in mind, he still managed to calm down. His body became lighter as he close his eyes and doze off to sleep.

**Reviewer Worship:**

**ryo07:** ang aking dkilang seatmate... cenxa na kung na-late ng isang buwan at kalahati (!) pero aian.. na-post qouh na xa.. sa wakas.. my gudnezz…

**okaix:** thx for the greeting!! Yey..

**sarahpatrick:** Thx again for appreciating my work.. merci an desole…I'm sorry if the chapters are short… I'm really busy and I can't find much time to write this fic…

**Duriansan:** here it is!! Hope you like it!! Pinoy?

**Amy Chan 08:** No.. Not another one.. may pinoy na nman..?! my gudnezz.. hehe.. jowkz… maraming slamat sa suporta..!! hehe.. yey.. geh.. try qouhng gumawa.. peoh d qouh pa ipra-promise…


	7. Sept

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice nor Alice Academy... Ok... Corny...

**Warning: **This fanfic contains shounen-ai... Do I have to say that in every chapter!?

**Note: **4 months. It took me 4 long months to motivate myself and beg for motivation from my friends. The reason for this fanfic to take so long to continue is my busy schedule. Right? No... Wrong. It was laziness. Pure and simple laziness... Anyway, I would really love to thank those who have read this fic, loved it, and wrote a review.. Your reviews really helped a LOT in my quest for finding out the reason to continue this fic.. Thank so much that I want to hug and kiss you.. Well, not really... Ok. Here it is.. Chapter 7..

**Sept**

"Ow!"

Ruka squealed softly as something hit him behind his head. Looking back, he saw Hotaru holding a cannon-like contraption. Faint smoke flowing out of its muzzle indicated that it was just used recently. Ruka concluded it was the culprit.

Ruka noticed that Hotaru's finger is pointing downwards. He looked down to check what it was. It was a piece of crumpled paper. Carefully, without letting Mr. Jinno notice, he bent down and picked it up. Removing the paper from its crumpled state, he read it silently. Hotaru's face is filled with utmost evil.

_Guess your lover chickened out._

Upon reading this five-word sentence written in clear, bold, and black letters, Ruka wasn't sure of what his reaction supposed to be; Fear because Hotaru might reveal the conversation to the public, anger and disgust to Hotaru for her wickedness, pity for Natsume, and joy because Hotaru labeled Natsume as his 'lover'.

The birds are chirping and the wind blows gently along the leaves of a nearby tree; The usual serenity of the class of Mr. Jinno – not a single noise can be heard. But the calmness of the area was suddenly shattered by the sound of a sliding door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jinno."

The aged professor who was writing something at the board glared at the person at the door with the corner of his eye.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Mr. Hyuuga, why are you late?" Jinno asked with his wand emitting sparks of lightning.

"I woke up late, sir."

"Why did you wake up late? Your alarm clock's broken?"

"No, sir. I just slept late."

Someone in the classroom blushed upon hearing this statement.

"Well then, Mr. Hyuuga, enter the room but see me after class."

Natsume paced across the room towards his seat silently. Hotaru, who was sitting behind him, whispered "I thought you've chickened out," followed by a sarcastic laugh.

"Who would like to answer the problem on the board?" Mr. Jinno asked, "Ms. Sakura, would you like to try?"

"Uh, what? Me?"

Mr. Jinno's eyes glared through hers, causing Mikan to stand up.

"Ok, I'll try." Mikan laughed unfaithfully.

The white numbers clearly contrasted the green board:

½ - ¼

Mikan walked towards the board, trembling and scratching her head. Upon reaching the dreaded platform, she picked a piece of chalk at the ledge and wrote clearly.

7

"Well done, Ms. Sakura."

Mikan couldn't believe herself. She smiled and jumped in joy.

"See me after class." Mr. Jinno exclaimed.

Mikan landed firmly on the ground and made face in disbelief.

"What! I thought it was correct!"

She walked along the center aisle of the room. Without noticing that Kitsuneme's leg is sticking out, she tripped over and her lips came in contact with someone else.

It was Natsume's.

Hotaru's automated timer started blinking.

00:01

Kitsuneme immediately remove his leg from where it was and apologized. Having noticed what happened, his jaws dropped.

00:02

Anna, Wakako, and Yura gasped in shock and disbelief. Yu's eyeglasses cracked. The birds on the trees started to fly.

00:03

Blood was spurting from Sumire's nose. Yome, Mochiage, and Hoshio are holding to their breaths. The trees stopped swaying.

00:04

Mr. Jinno's eyes widened. Lightning burst out of his wand, hitting a nearby vase, causing it to crack and shatter.

00:05

Ruka couldn't move. His eyes did not twitch a little and his breathing is hindered. He couldn't believe what he is seeing but he is relieved because Natsume is in less disgrace than he is supposed to be.

00:06

Hotaru is disappointed. She did not expect that her evil scheme will happen in an accident. She planned that Natsume will kiss Mikan voluntarily and cause him humiliation.

00:07

Natsume pushed Mikan away, separating their lips. Mikan was still in a shock but still managed to apologize.

"I believe that is fine with our agreement. Ms. Imai." Natsume said while wiping his lips.

"Guess it can't be helped." Hotaru replied, though forced.

"It seems that you two shall really see me after class."

**Reviewer Worship**

**ryo07**: Ayaw mo ba talaga? Sayang naman.. Para sa'yo pa naman 'to. Haha.. Drama mode..

**LeaveItToMe**: haha.. kelan update? e2 n.. yey! Slamat sa suporta..

**okaix:** I really don't know too.. Haha... Depends upon what goes into my mind...

**Classically Cliche**: OMG... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! Hugs you to death Ok.. Here it is.. the seventh chapter.. hope you like it!! Again, thank you!! Maraming-maraming salamat!

**Sarah Patrick**: Thank you very much for your undying support! I'm really sorry if my chapters are short but I am really in to "Dan Brown Chaptering" Haha.. Ok then.. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
